1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection member in a welding gun for robot for connecting a cradle of the welding gun to a robot wrist.
2. Prior Art
There was a prior art connection member for connecting a welding gun to a robot wrist as illustrated in FIG. 3.
That is, a cradle 25 has a pivotal mounting portion 24 at one end thereof for pivotally mounting welding gun arms 22 and 23 thereon and a welding transformer 26 at the other end thereof. The welding gun arms 22 and 23 can be opened and closed by a pneumatic cylinder 21. The welding transformer 26 is connected to a robot wrist 28 by way of a connection bracket 27. The connection bracket 27 has flanges 29 and 30 at both sides thereof to which bolts are attached. The bracket 27 is connected to the welding transformer 26 by bolts 31 fastened to the flange 29 while it is connected to the robot wrist 28 by bolts 32 fastened to the flange 30.
However, there was such a problem in the prior art connection member that when the welding gun is connected to the robot wrist by way of the flanges 29 and 30 provided at both sides of the connection bracket 27, the bolts 31 are screwed into the flange 29 and the bolts 32 are screwed into the flange 30, hence there is needed a gap corresponding to at least the length of the bolts 31 and 32 so that the welding gun is disposed at a position remote from the robot wrist.
There was still such a problem in the prior art connection member that since the welding transformer 26 is connected to the rear portion of the cradle 25 the welding gun is lengthened as a whole for the length of the welding transformer 26.